affaire de vol ou affaire de coeur
by puce-di-love
Summary: Don et Charlie travaillent sur une affaire de cambriolage jusqu'au moment où un événement inatendu viendra perturber nos gentils frères lol . ONESHOT lemon


Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient et je suis bien déçue :p

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes

Je demande tout de suite pardon à Etoilia.

Cette fic comprendra un lemon je vous préviens de suite (homophobes dehors !!!!)

_Pensée de Charlie._

Affaire de vol

ou

Affaire de cœur

Ma craie crisse sur le tableau alors que je cherche où aura lieu la prochaine attaque des gentlemen cambrioleurs. Cela fait trois semaines que Don et son équipe son dessus. Don, c'est mon grand frère, un grand agent du FBI, mon model. Moi, c'est Charlie ou Charles, professeur à l'université et consultant pour le FBI, ben oui ça aide.

Donc, je reprends où j'en étais arrivé, cela fait trois semaines que j'aidais Don, mais ces cambrioleurs étaient trop imprévisibles. Je n'avais aucunes données pour pouvoir les suivre et prévoir leur prochaine attaque.

« Charlie, les cambrioleurs sont repassés à l'attaque, ils sont à la banque centrale.

-Quoi, mais ils sont complètement désordonnés. Rien de ce qu'ils font n'a un sens.

-On le sait déjà. Tu viens, mon équipe est déjà sur place.

-Non, je reste, je vais essayer de comprendre ce qui leur passe par la tête. »

Don partit et moi je repris mes calculs. En trois semaines, les gentlemen cambrioleurs ont faits neufs attaques. Aucune ne se ressemble. Il passe d'une simple épicerie à une bijouterie en passant par l'attaque d'un fourgon blindé et là d'une banque. Ils ne choisissent pas les mêmes cibles, ils n'ont pas le même mode opératoire, ce ne sont pas les mêmes lieux ni les mêmes heures. J'essayer de comprendre leur raisonnement quand mon téléphone se mit a sonné.

« Allo, ici le professeur Eppes, que puis-je pour vous ?

-…

-Ok je te fais ça tout de suite. »

Il me fallut plus de dix minutes pour réussi à trouver le moyen d'accéder au réseau de sécurité de la banque. Une fois que j'eu déterminé combien ils étaient et où ils se tenaient, je repris mon téléphone pour contacter Don.

« Don, c'est moi, alors ils sont trois. Il y en a un à la porte et qui vous veille, un autre près des otages et le dernier et avec une des employées, il récupère l'argent. Je ne peux pas voir leurs visages.

-... »

Je raccrochai mon téléphone et attendit que Don et son équipe reviennent. Je crois que j'ai du attendre prés de deux heures avant de voir entrer Colby et Megan dans les bureaux du FBI, ceux-ci avaient de drôles de têtes. David les suivit avec les criminels mais Don ne vint pas. Je partis les voir quand mon téléphone sonna.

« Allo, ici le professeur Eppes, que puis-je pour vous.

-…

-Ah, papa, mais qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu as une drôle de voix

-…

-Quoi, mais lequel ?

-…

-Ok j'arrive de suite. »

Je pris mon sac, ma veste et partit en courant vers les ascenseurs, descendit au parking et pris ma voiture et me dirigea le plus vite possible vers l'hôpital où se trouvait mon frère. Arrivé, je me garai avec peine et partit en direction des urgences. Là je vis mon père en grande discussion avec un médecin et attendit avant de le rejoindre. Une fois la discussion terminée, je partis en direction de mon père.

« Papa, alors qu'est ce qu'il t a dit ?

-Don a été touché à l'épaule, ce n'est rien de grave. Il sortira bientôt de l'hôpital.

-D'accord, mais est ce qu'on peut aller le voir ?

-Oui, allez viens. »

On se rendit donc, mon père et moi, dans la chambre où se trouvait Don. Celui-ci était endormi. Mon père me prévint qu'il allait voir après le médecin pour savoir quand Don allait pouvoir sortir. Etant seul avec mon frère, je pris une chaise et m'assit à côté du lit et s'en m'en rendre compte je me mis à pleurer.

« Oh Don, j'ai eu si peur quand papa m'a appelé en disant que tu étais à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si tu n'étais plus là. Tu compte plus que tout au monde pour moi grand frère, je t'aime. »

Je ne m'étais pas rendu tout de suite rendu compte que Don s'était réveillé et avait entendu tout ce que j'avais dit. Je sentis juste sa main se poser sur mon bras et je sursautai, tant j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, ce qui fit sourire Don.

« P'tit frère, faut pas te mettre dans des états pareil, ce n'est rien de grave.

-Je sais mais j'ai eu super peur, tu ne peux pas savoir. J'ai trop besoin de toi Don. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Charlie, mais s'il te plait, calme toi ok. Papa ne va plus tarder à revenir. »

On continua à parler pendant près de dix minutes avant que notre père arrive et nous annonce que Don pourrait sortir dans trois jours et qu'il viendrait vivre à la maison pendant sa convalescence. On resta jusqu'à la fin des heures de visites puis on rentra à la maison.

Je revins tous les jours le voir quand j'avais du temps libre entre mes cours à l'université et le soir avant de rentré à la maison. Mon père ne venait pas souvent car il n'aime pas les hôpitaux depuis la mort de notre mère et je le comprends très bien.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Don était à l'hôpital et il sortait aujourd'hui, à midi. Je pris donc mon après-midi pour pouvoir aller le chercher et faire en sorte d'aller chez lui au cas où on aurait oublié des affaires. Je le récupérai donc à l'hôpital et partis en direction de la maison des hommes Eppes. On arriva et on vit que notre père était dans la cuisine en train de faire à manger.

« Salut 'pa !

-Bonjour les garçons, Don installe toi, Charlie met la table s'il te plait.

-oui 'pa »

Je mis donc la table et on déjeuna en discutant de tout et de rien, à la fin du repas, notre père partit faire un tour en me laissant le bon soin de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle (beurk j'aime pas ça :p). Don était partit dans le salon et avait allumé la télévision. Il se mit à zapper et tomba sur un vieux film en noir et blanc. Je m'installai à côté de lui et regardai la télé. Au bout d'un moment, ma tête commença à dodeliner et je finis par tomber endormis appuyer sur l'accoudoir. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux heures que je me réveillai avec peine sous le regard pétillant de Don.

« On se demande qui est en convalescence là »

Don me prit dans ses bras, je fis attention à son bras et me consola du mieux qu'il put. Je le regardai et il me fit une ébauche de sourire, chose que j'apprécie énormément chez mon grand frère.

_En fait ce que j'aime le plus chez lui c'est que je sais que je peux compter sur lui si j'ai des problèmes. Là en ce moment, il doit surement me regarder et se dire que je suis encore perdu dans mes pensées._

« Charlie, dis moi ce qu'il y a ? Tu es encore perdu dans tes pensées. Je te l'ai déjà dit, arrête de ruminer tout seul dans ton coin. »

_Alors qu'est ce que j'avais dit !!!_

« C'est rien Don, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Charlie, je suis ton frère, qui plus est, ton grand frère, et il est de mon devoir de t'aider, mais là, je ne le peux pas. S'il te plait Charlie, laisse-moi-t'aider.

-Don je t'assure que ce n'est rien, j'ai juste eu des difficultés à dormir des derniers jours.

-Pourquoi cela Charlie ?

-Parce que je viens de me rendre compte que tu faisais un boulot dangereux et que tu pouvais mourir à tout moment et que je pourrais te perdre à tout jamais. Je ne voudrais pas que cela arrive parce que je t'aime Don, je t'aime.

-Mais Charlie, moi aussi…

-Non tu e comprends pas Don, je t'aime mais pas comme on aime un frère, je t'aime vraiment. »

Et pour le prouver à Don, j'eus l'audace de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Au moment où le baiser prit fin, la porte s'ouvrit et notre père entra. Moi n'ayant pas le courage de regarder Don en face partis dans le garage. On prit notre repas ensemble et à la fin de celui-ci je partis me coucher sans avoir dit un mot. Je passai toute la nuit à pensé à ce baiser que j'avais échangé avec mon frère. Cela n'avait que quelques secondes mais celles-ci furent merveilleuses.

Don et moi, on ne c'est quasiment pas parler pendant toute la semaine, et un jour alors que notre père était à la pêche deux jours avec ses amis, on eu une discussion.

« Charlie, dis moi, ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois tu le pensais vraiment ?

-Oui Don, je ne pense vraiment, je suis désolé si je te dégoute, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est comme cela. J'ai crut à un moment être intéressé pas Amita mais non c'était et c'est toujours toi, la personne qui c'est accaparé de mon cœur. J'ai tout fait pour t'en déloger mais je n'y arrive pas. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, je t'ai toujours trop aimé pour que ce soit naturel. Je sais que je te déçois mais c'est cela et pas autrement. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir et je deviendrais invisible à tes yeux…

-Merci de m'avoir dit le fond de tes pensées Charlie, mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que tu t'éloigne de moi. J'ai besoin de savoir que quelqu'un tient autant à moi. Je crois que je t'aime Charlie. »

A la fin de son discours je sentis le rouge envahir mes joues. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux maintenant que j'avais vidé ce que j'avais sur le cœur et que Don m'avait répondu qu'il pensait ressentir la même chose. D'ailleurs pour me le prouver il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes puis sa langue vient jouer avec ma lèvre inférieure pour lui accorder l'accès. J'entrouvris les lèvres et laissa sa langue jouer avec la mienne. Pendant ce temps là, ses mains partaient à l'exploration de mon torse sous ma chemise alors que les miennes parcouraient son dos. On mit fin à notre baiser à bout de souffle. On se regarda droit dans les yeux et je finis par couler dans ses bras en faisant attention à son épaule. On resta toute l'après midi comme cela, s'embrassant de temps en temps. Je partis faire à manger et mettre la table. On mangea dans un silence plus que reposant puis on repartit dans le salon pour regarder la télé. Don s'appuya contre l'accoudoir et me fit signe de m'installer entre ses jambes pour profiter de sa chaleur corporel.

Il vint rapidement l'heure d'aller nous coucher, on monta cote à cote puis on se sépara devant la chambre de Don après s'être embrassé. Une fois dans mon lit, je me rendis compte que je ne pourrais pas dormir si je ne sentais pas le corps de mon frère contre le mien. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et partis vers la chambre de Don. Je frappai tout doucement et il me dit d'entrer. Je le regardai dans les yeux et lui demandai si je pouvais dormir avec lui ce soir et il me répondit oui.

Je m'installai tranquillement dans ses bras et finit par m'endormir comme un bien heureux sous le regard tendre de mon frère. Je me réveillai doucement le lendemain en sentant la main de mon frère me caressait le dos et les reins. Je frissonnai de bonheur et mon frère eut un petit rire.

On s'embrassa et nos mains partirent eux aussi à l'exploration de nos corps. Les mains Don eurent l'audace de descendre sous mon boxer et de caressait mon érection qui grandissait au fur et à mesure sous mes gémissements et mes soupirs de plaisir. Pour ma part j'enlevai le t-shirt de Don pour pouvoir le caresser à loisir. Il fit de même avec le mien et finit par nous déshabiller tous les deux et se rallongea sur moi.

Il embrassa mon visage descendit dans mon cou puis se mit à embrasser mon torse, a titiller mes tétons puis ses mains repartirent à la découvert de mon érection bientôt suivit par sa bouche. Au début il ne fit que passer sa langue dessus et finis par me prendre en bouche sous mon cri. Il commença doucement puis accéléra au fur et à mesure que je gémissais et je finis par venir dans sa bouche.

Tout en faisant attention je le retournai et lui rendit l'appareil mais au moment où je voulus le prendre en bouche il me fit remonter jusqu'à son visage et m'embrassa.

« Non Charlie, je veux venir en toi mais pas comme cela. 'Fin si tu veux bien sur. »

Incapable de parler je ne fis qu'acquiescer. Il me remit en dessous de lui et me présenta trois doigts que je léchai avec beaucoup d'application. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de mon corps avant d'arriver devant mon intimité. Là il introduisit un premier doigt qui passa presque inaperçue, il commença un léger mouvement de va et viens puis introduisit un second doigt qui passa un peu plus difficilement, il attendit quelques secondes le temps que je m'habitue et entama un mouvement de ciseaux pour écarter les chairs. Puis il finit par mettre un troisième qui passa lui presque inaperçu tant j'étais perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Remarquant que j'étais il finit par retirer ces doigts qui me fit pousser un soupir de frustration. Puis il entra doucement en moi, là je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues tant la douleur me vrillait de l'intérieur. Il m'embrassa et me laissant le temps de m'habituer à lui. Au bout de quelques minutes je ne sentis presque plus la douleur et ondula des hanches pour lui dire qu'il pouvait continuer. Il entama par un rythme lent et doux puis peu à peu il accéléra et mes gémissements se transformèrent peu à peu en cris pour finir en un cri des plus purs quand vint le moment de la jouissance.

Il finit par s'effondrait sur moi. Il se retira et se déplaça sur le côté, je pris appuis sur lui et commença à me poser des questions.

« Dis Don, on va faire quoi maintenant ?

-Pour l'instant, on va se reposer, prendre une bonne douche et on avisera plus tard. »

THE END

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. C'était mon premier lemon donc je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut.

Votre serviteur 


End file.
